Body Party
by xtroberii
Summary: It was another hot sunny day on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was out on the town except two who stayed on the ship.What would happen if boredom strikes the both of them? (ONE-SHOT)


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

I am asleep when God bestowed One Piece to someone. I should have stayed awake.

**THIS SIMPLY MEAN ODA-SAMA OWNS ONE PIECE.**

Just a small introduction to this story: Well, This is a ZoNa fanfic with slight LuNa and LawNa, though it is just a short appearance from Law.

Well, Enjoy reading!

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

The cold sea breeze brushed against her skin and in her bikini, leaving it sticky and sweaty at the same time as she continues to sun bathe. She swallowed dryly and looked at the glass of blue cocktail at the table near her. She appreciates Sanji's effort but her throat seems to distance itself from the drink as it now appeared warm by the extreme heat of the sun.

Nami reached for her hair and curled it with her fingers as she thinks of something to do aside from reading some old magazine. She felt her orange locks began to get sticky with the heat and this definitely made her sigh of irritation and boredom.

She stood up and looked over the town where they are docked and tapped the railings with her finger nails. Everyone decided to go out and she was forced to stay on the ship with a certain grumpy old swordsman.

The navigator was about to continue her boring sun bathing again but she stop mid-way from sitting as she eyed the swordsman with great interest.

Zoro was on the lawn deck lifting some enormous dumb bells. She didn't noticed him until now but by the looks of it he has been there for a long time doing his daily routine, as trails of sweat emphasized his toned body as it glisten against the hot sun.

"Wow.." Nami accidentally voiced out her awe of the scene in front of her.

"What?" Zoro turned to look at her nonchalantly. This made him to stop lifting and waited for her explanation.

"I said.. Wow.. You are such a waste." She lied.

"Why is that?"

"You have great bo-skills but ugly personality. Any woman would be turned off." Nami shrugged.

"What's your basis?" He asked as a throbbing vein popped on his head but he asked because he is curious. It may not be obvious but there are times when he thinks about such things.

"Law.." She simply answered.

"There is such a law?" Zoro looked at him suspiciously.

"No. I mean.. Trafalgar Law.. He is my basis." Nami smirked at him which caused him to twitch in annoyance. She saw it and wonders if his reaction was because of the mention of the name or because he caught her lying earlier.

"I don't get it." He looked at her with a frown.

"Well.. You both are swordsman but he possesses great manners than you which obviously you don't have." Nami felt irritated by no reason at all and it seems strange to her when Zoro didn't respond and just continued with his lifting as if she hasn't said anything at all.

She closed her eyes trying to contain and control her temper and decided to just sleep it off as she laid her back to her lounge chair.

Awkward silence enveloped them and she dreaded the fact that she agreed to be left behind on the ship with this annoying swordsman. There was also no Luffy to distract her attention away from Zoro. How she hates everything now, are making her blood boil more as she thinks more about it.

All of a sudden, steps of heavy boots walking towards her startled her thoughts. She was waiting for an annoyed grunt or a word of disagreement but she heard nothing. The person she dreaded to encounter now just walked passed by her tensed body. She slightly opened her eyes as she pretends to sleep and looked over her shoulder to glimpse of whatever Zoro was about to do.

_'Why is he standing in front of the women's quarter?' _She asked herself.

Zoro kicked the door so loud and violent Nami heard some crack sound of impact making her run in panic towards the door.

"HEY! What are you trying to do?" She angrily shouted at him.

"Isn't it obvious.." He answered back just standing quite close to her. Nami felt uncomfortable by the close proximity so she decided to turn her back on him and unconsciously grabbed the door knob to open it.

"Don't be recklessly stupid! You're not the one paying for these things!" She scolded him but she stuttered in doing so because the swordsman stood very close behind her back. She was both shaky and sweaty and her mind went dizzy as his breathing hardened.

She opened the door and she was about to step inside when a strong arm encircled itself around her tiny waist.

"Zorooh~!" She breathlessly screamed without intending it to sound slutty as Zoro thrust his body at her back. "Mhhm.." She tried to contain herself as his hardened member crashed itself on her fully clothed most intimate part.

She was forced to bend down on the impact. It was obvious he was making her feel him.

"Do you like it?" Zoro whispered on her ears giving Nami the shiver and lust.

"I may not be a man of manners but I can be good if you want me to." His fingers traced Nami's bikini bra strap down to her bountiful chest emphasizing what he really meant. She felt her blood went up at the gesture. She pushed her breast on his fingers giving Zoro the clue that she wanted what he offers.

….

Luffy was bored and as he walks around the town he accidentally saw the Thousand Sunny. He thought of just taking a nap there or annoys Nami. He chooses the second one. Luffy went aboard the ship and looks around. He saw Zoro's dumb bells lying around the ship. He went over it to try and lift it while Zoro was around but before he can touch the metal bar, he got bored and picked his nose.

He looked around and saw the lounge chair and some of Nami's magazines. He picked one up and flipped it upside down trying to read block of compressed words. He scratched his head and threw the magazine across the floor.

A glass of water with a very neon blue liquid in it caught Luffy's attention. He kneeled down in front of it and tilted his head to take a better look at it. He grabbed the glass and drinks the liquid.

"PWEH! This taste nasty!" Luffy complained while sticking out his tongue in disgust.

He placed the glass down and looked around and heard a faint giggle coming from the women's quarters. Luffy knew it was Nami and decided to sneak up on her and pull a prank to irritate the navigator.

"Shishishi!" Luffy snickered while he quietly tip toed towards the door.

He was about open the door but was startled when he heard a hoarse grunt. _'Why is Zoro inside Nami's room?' _He kneeled down awkwardly to peek through the keyhole.

_'AH.' _He sweats madly as he continues to peek.

….

Nami pushed him and forced him to sit at the side of her bed which Zoro was willing to comply. The swordsman used his elbows to balance himself to prevent his back in touching the mattress and to have a better view of the navigator. She bent down in front of him, giving him a slight view of her bountiful chest.

Her long orange hair rolled down as she bent further. He tensed when her hair traced his toned abs. She grabbed both his knee and spread it making Zoro smirked lustfully at her. He expected her to sit at his lap but she teased him by standing up in front of him. She caught her hair and lifts it up over her head as she sways her hips slowly and smoothly.

Zoro's breathing became erratic and harsh at the sight before him.

Nami lets go of her hair as her hands made its way down to touch herself. She moaned playfully and when her hands made its way to her bikini underwear and reached its strap. Dreadfully slow, she pulled one string.

His mouth gaped slightly, waiting to see what a pulled string would reveal.

In a swift motion, he reached for her delicate form and pushed her down. He pinned her on the mattress. He was now in full control as he lay on top of her.

"Don't ever tease me like that if you don't want me to force you—" He grunted. Nami giggled.

"Force me to what..Zoro?" She reached for his head and buried her fingers there as she massaged his head and tousled his green spikes.

He leaned to whisper in her ears and pressed his hard member on her intimate making her moan deeply of pleasure.

"Force you to scream my name." He grunted hoarsely at her.

It turned both of them on.

Nami hungrily pushed him down on her while he caught her lips with his. They felt the spark as their lips touched. He savored her and went down to kiss some of her exposed skin. He saw something hardened at her bra and pressed it.

"Nnnhhh!" She moaned.

He pressed it again and moved it in a circular motion making Nami arc her back as she let out a loud pleasurable moan.

She looked at him lustfully. Oh how he loves it when she looks at him like that so she kissed her again and again until he went down to kiss her neck causing her to let out a small giggle. He licked the saltiness of her earlobe. Nami tried her best to contain her emotions inside of her.

He jolted back when he felt something run down near his member. He looked down and saw Nami's fingers inside his robe tracing circles against the fabric his pants.

He stopped as he concentrated on the sensation she was giving him.

Now it was Nami's turn to be startled as strong rough hands made its way down to her underwear. His fingers pressed against the fabric and it made Nami felt heat form on her cheeks and on her toes.

"mmmhmm..Zorooohh~!" She felt her whole body weaken at the pleasure.

Nami reached out behind her bra as she slowly pull another bikini string. Zoro waited patiently.

….

Luffy unknowingly held on the door knob as the intense scene he was watching made him feel something unfamiliar. He felt himself become hot and his hands became sweaty. Thus, his sweaty hands accidentally spin the door knob to open. He felt himself going down as his wooden slippers flew out in the air.

….

Nami and Zoro were startled as their captain barged in the door with his face on the floor as if he had fallen from a cliff. The swordsman instinctively reached the nearby blanket to cover Nami's body. Even though the fact that most of the crew saw her body and the fact that she still have her bikini on is something he is quite aware.

"Ouch!" Luffy immediately sat on the floor and touched his cheeks to soothe the pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GET OUT!" Zoro hissed at him.

Luffy pouted and was still just standing there looking at his toes nervously. Nami noticed this.

"What is it Luffy?" She smirked deviously at him.

Luffy gaped at her and heat came rushing through his head.

"Can..I.." Luffy scratch his head as he looked up the ceiling "Can I…watch?" He bit his lips.

"No" Zoro said the same time Nami answerd "Yes"

The swordsman looked at her frowning. "Get out now Luffy!" He ordered him.

"I will stay captain's order." Luffy said with firmness in his tone.

"Hm…Zorooooh.." Nami cooed while her fingers reached for his head gently playing with his hair.

"Don't be so selfish.." She added. He was lost in her enticement and his face show mesmerized.

"What….?" He asked completely lost at her spell.

"On a second thought, watching won't be fun." She pouted at Luffy.

Luffy looked at her and gulped.

"Why don't you join us?" Nami gently pushed Zoro and went towards Luffy.

Zoro gave a skeptic look on the navigator while their captain refused to look straight at Nami. She reached for his chin and made him turn to look at her. Luffy's eyes met Nami's and slowly she led her over the bed. The swordsman gave a very sharp look on him but he didn't budge as her spell continued to work inside his body.

Slowly, Nami gently laid Luffy on the bed and she sat on top of him. He was as stiff as she began to touch his neck using her wet tongue that sent shivers on the captain. Nami held Luffy's hand and placed it on her breast slowly teaching him to massage it.

She was quite aware of the angered and irritated swordsman behind her. The swordsman had his hands clenched on his sides. Teeth grinding in jealousy and love and lust beginning to grow desire inside of him, he decided to make a move to not lose her that easily.

She grunted at the pain as Zoro violently pushed his body on her back and whispers.

"The cat needs a lot of punishing tonight don't you think?" He hissed jealousy and lust evident on his tone.

"If that's the case, the cat would be very naughty every day to annoy the tiger." She teased.

"Then..I would have to make you mine." He said as he ripped her bra into two.

Nami moaned, "The cat would love that, tiger." Zoro chuckled deeply as he slowly undress her while she is busy showing Luffy some dirty tricks.

….

Meanwhile, in the lawn deck, Law appeared out of nowhere. It was his second day of staying with the Strawhat pirates as they have agreed on an alliance. He looked around to look for Luffy. Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from somewhere along one of the rooms. He went near it to hear if he was hearing right that it was Luffy's voice. When the door where the sound comes from are in view, he saw that it was closed but one of Luffy's wooden slippers are in front of it like it was just carelessly tossed around.

"Nn…Nhhnna….mi.." Luffy cried out.

Law heard it and swiftly went to the door and grabbed the door knob. He wasn't one who was aware of Nami's privacy policies but it wasn't his fault. He opened the door and saw IT.

"What? You wanted to join us too?" Nami asked smirking while looking at a very angry and agitated green haired swordsman.

….

Robin and Franky just got finished from their objectives in the town. With them were Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Sanji who were very tired of all the walking. When they reached the lawn deck they were surprised to see no one and since Robin had bought a lot of books, everyone happily obliged to help her bring it to the women's quarter. They opened the door causing everyone except Robin to spurt blood out of their noses and overly gape at the scene in front of them. Robin just giggled.

"Oh my Miss navigator, I might as well stay outside. I don't want to disturb you all." The archaeologist suggested.

"Yeah don't interrupt our body party Robin!" Luffy ordered.

And that in an instant, Robin closed the door chuckling as she tries to stop a raged cook, calming a fainted cyborg and sharpshooter, stopping a peeking skeleton and explaining things to a innocent reindeer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: Hi dear readers, your comments and reviews will be highly appreciated. I would like to hear from you guys so I can know what I've done so far and what I need to improve. **

I hope Novi-chan and Chopper-chi would read this One-shot. They are beloved reviewers from my other fanfic story "HIDDEN STORY" a ZoNa fanfic.

And , should I rate this One-shot as T or M? Please let me know. Thank you!


End file.
